Maiden
by AT0Mx0
Summary: Heat had become something Gajeel loathed. But when you run away - someone always has to come find you.
1. x

AN: Okay, so some elements of this are AU, adding a darker feel to the Dragon Slayers (namely Gajeel). Just giving a heads up. This is also going to be a two-shot!

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Maiden**.

* * *

><p>The forest was dark, just the way he liked it.<p>

The looming canopies shrouded the soft glow of the moon above, casting disfigured shadows onto the crisp grass beneath. It was spring, and the vibrant colours of the folage and fungi would have been breath-taking against the dark background.. that is, if they weren't coated with a layer of thick, hot blood.

The scent hung heavy in the air, choking and intoxicating him.

Since the dawn of time, dragon's have always fed upon humans, that much was common knowledge. Weather it be a dragon guarding a princess; a rogue dragon poking fun at a farmer by stealing his sheep for quick snacks, and when said farmer appeared.. well, he didn't stay around for very long once he did show. They were feared - and sometimes worshipped - for a reason. They were creatures of enormous size, strength, intelligence and grace, and just like any other creature, they came into heat.

A dull gurgle resounded through the silence.

Ofcourse, _he _didn't feed off of their flesh per se. Their blood, however, was a completely different story, the iron in it provided him strength and eased his spiking rage. It worked as a narcotic, wiring him, though he could never overdose. He was an animal by nature, a human by sight; and the time always came for him to flee Magnolia to seek refuge in the forest - amongst the wilderness where no human bounds could maim or harm him. Now, a female dragon in heat would always go out of her way to show her colours, impress _any_ male she deemed worthy of breeding with. She would ooze pheromones so sweet they tantilized the nose and blurred the senses of logical thinking, and she would be positively flocked with attention.

As for a male dragon: things got complicated.

Bloodlust was not something completely unknown to him, oh no - quite the opposite actually. He didn't fear what said emotion brought upon him.. He revelled in it: the surge of power coarsing through his veins, the familiar coppery taste oozing from his lip as his fangs enlongated and sharpened. He was not in his right mind, tonight. Every sense was so acutely enhanced, his muscles were tense and his mind was blurry with _heat_. He couldn't even string a sentence together in his head without it invoking something else in him, something that told him he needed to shut the fuck up with the talking already and get laid.. 'lest he wanted more innocent blood to be spilt. A male dragon does not _need_ to breed like wildfire every season they're cycle comes into play - unlike females - but only so many of those occassions can be ignored before said 'slayer would lose all logical thinking. All sense of morality would be thrown down the shitter and, well...

Gajeel had completely, and utterly lost the plot.

"_Fuck_." He'd uttered darkly against the throat of some faceless woman in a moment of sanity - seized his hold on her jaw and she dropped to the floor with a dull thud. The noise didn't stir him in the slightest, and his eyes slammed closed against the onslaught of the drake within him. The colours flittering behind his eyelids made his head pound, and his heart was squeezing so tight he thought his chest was about to burst.

As if all of this was _her_ fault. Bitch.

Something hot and so deliciously painful shot from his heart at the thought of her. He could literally taste the insanity on his tongue, like the drip of a drug. Smouldering and captivating all of his senses in turn - something so fiercely addictive that he would do _anything_ to get another hit. The Iron Dragon wasn't always like this.. some sort of demon weilding death and sex as his weapons. No, he'd been "normal". Breeding and feeding to his hearts content; he'd touch here, taste there.. and _oh_ how that smelt good when that perfume was _everywhere_. His hand fisted in his mane of midnight hair, he fell to his knees, unphased by the dead eyes watching him. Small trembles wracked his shoulders and his breathing was heavy through his clenched teeth.

_Can you feel that?  
><em>

Didn't she get it? Didn't she know that he was literally losing his mind over her? He could barely control his own body - his fist slammed into the ground with a painful _crunch_ - because of that fucking smell she was giving off everytime he was around. He couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was about her that drove him crazy, she wasn't exactly the most well-endowed female ever. Nor was she a breath-taking goddess; not a nympho who was nothing short of fuckable and sexy. Heck, she wasn't even a classic beauty.. But something about that petite body, something about those perky breasts, _something_ about that tight arse drove him mental - how he could just ram his di-

_Ah shit.  
><em>

All seemed dark against the glowing crimson of his eyes in that moment, a wave of something unknown washing over him. In the blink of an eye his mind went blank and he could barely register hiding the used corpse beneath some thorny folage as he took to silently perching upon a tall branch.

"Levy-chan! You can't be serious!" A voice cut through the silence, echoing in his sensitive ears. It was her alright, he would've doubted it had it not been one of those idiots calling out her name like some lovesick fool.

His insides were screaming at him to kill them.

"I'm very serious, Jet! Master told us we need to find him, he's been missing for days!"

They were getting closer to him, and the tell-tale needle-sensation _all over_ his skin got the blood pumping erratically in his ears. Shrouded in the shadow, Gajeel pondered for a moment, his animalistic side was shrieking profanities more colourful than the forest and he felt his fingertips almost splitting as he clung to the tree for dear life.

Or, her dear life.

"Good riddance, i say! As if Fairy Tail needs a _monster!_ He'll be the death of us one day, Levy! And you know it-"

_SLAP._

A grin slowly unsheathed itself upon his face as he felt the aura shift around him. The warmth of the group slowly evaporated, and fury poured from her every orifice.

"Do _not_ tell me what i do and do not know, do you understand me?" Her tiny lungs howled as she came into plain view. Her screaming emphasized those pert little tits of hers as her chest heaved.. Ofcourse he'd be staring at her body as they drew near. _As if_ he'd be trying to clean up the murky puddle of black-red liquid pooling on the.. everywhere beneath his hiding place.

"W-what is this?" Droy cried as the toes of his shoes were slick with the now-cold lifeblood, resulting in deep rumble that resembled a laugh resounded through the forest.

She stopped dead in her tracks. The land was painted red, the air was thick and the heavy aroma made her gag. She felt Jet and Droy tense beside her, observing the horror _dripping_ from the trees and gloomily sparkling on the earth. She fretted on the inside, wringing her hands.

She felt something burning into her soul, and caught a glimpse of movement in the willow tree ahead of them. She stumbled forward in a haze to catch it.

"Lev-!"

_Silence.  
><em>

Her body went rigid. She felt something hot creep up her neck. Felt something ghost over her cheek in the breath of a second, then it vanished. Whimpering, she turned all-too quickly to fall into the comfort of her team-mates. She was scared, though she wouldn't admit it. The oxygen here tasted different, the magic pulsing through her was not her own, the wind carried the putrid stench of rotting blood and something foreign to her. Jet and Droy would help, they'd pull her close, stroke her hair and take her back to The Guild.

_But she needed to find him!  
><em>

When Levy turned, the other two members of Shadow Gear were nowhere to be seen. She couldn't move, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and her pupils dilated.

"J-Jet.. Droy!" She called out into the dark, her hand squeezing the fabric over her heart as tightly as she could. A tiny bead of sweat rolled down from her brow and the beating inside of her chest became erratic. "You guys! This- This isn't funny..!"

Nothing. Even the wildlife of the forest ceased to exist in that moment, and the silence was deafening her.

"Tch."

She cried out, and a hand snaked around from behind her to cover her mouth with it's palm. Her eyes screwed shut and she felt herself shivering violently. Oh this was it, she was _so_ done for this time. Jet and Droy were nowhere to be found amongst the post-slaughter, and she even secretly found herself praying, deep down, that a certain dragon slayer would come to her rescue like he had countless times before.

"Ever the damsel in distress, aren't we?"

Her breath hitched beneath _his_ hand. She knew that voice. She'd know it anywhere. The offending appendage holding her voice hostage pulled back, and in that instant she spun around to drown in a stare as hot as lava. His clothes had damp patches that were slowly drying an off-brown colour and his knuckles were swollen and turning purple - but he seemed alright.

"Gajeel.."

Without thinking she threw her arms around his midsection, burying her face into his shirt. He inhaled deeply, then stopped breathing altogether. She found herself falling the next moment, landing ungracefully on her bottom. Levy glanced up at him with a wounded expression.

"Don't."

She paused.

"Stop looking at me like that, damnit. Don't touch me."

He turned his back on her, inhaling audibly, a shake wracking through his body as he did so.

"B-but i like touch-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a mouth had decented upon hers and her whole world spiralled into blackness.

* * *

><p>Part one finished! :)<br>Ah, sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, my spell-check is being a complete arse. I might have to invest in a beta reader.. If anyone's interested, drop me a PM.


	2. xo

AN: Ah! I'm so so so sorry about my chapters being ridiculously short! I keep forgetting that if something looks positively _massive_ on word, chances are it's tiny on here .. I'll work on it. Apologies for the foul language, my inner potty mouth loves writing Gajeel.

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Maiden**.

* * *

><p>A kiss was a sign of love, compassion, desire shared between two people who harbored feelings towards each other and despite never being kissed before - Levy McGarden knew that this particular kiss only held one of the above emotions. The raw desire that coursed through it made her lips burn and bled her mind dry of all coherent thinking. It was animalistic, his tongue was slick against hers as it battled for dominance, and the faint tinge of copper stung her gums. She had lucidly slung her arms around his broad neck, and before she knew it, she was being pressed against the trunk of the willow tree with her legs snaked around his waist. Her groin exploded with pleasure as he pressed deliciously close to plant rough kisses on the junction of her neck and shoulder and she hissed as the bark scraped down her back.<p>

"G-Gajeel..." She whimpered, worrying her lip and threading her fingers through his hair. She couldn't be doing this. Not here, not now. Her team-mates had been mysteriously dispatched, the woods were littered with the sure signs of a _murder_ and here she was bucking against _him_ in her hot, bothered state. He grunted, and a scorching hot tongue lathered her skin until every hair on her body stood on edge, goose bumps trailing down her arms and every muscle slowly but surely melting against his hard body. "Gajeel, we-we shouldn't." Levy managed, _just._ His mere presence was driving her crazy, and her heart throbbed in protest at her words.

Levy felt him come to an abrupt halt. His muscles were visibly tight, the hands that were holding and kneading her bottom stopped their ministrations and his breath came in short pants against her. He was dead silent, as if considering her words. The gears in her mind had started working again, and his strange behaviour had quirked her curiousity. What had happened here? What had he been doing amongst this... This _massacre_?

He inhaled all-too deeply again, trying to clear his head. Something inside him was screaming not to let go of her, to press her against him _harder_ and put both of their minds to rest with the frantic fucking he would give her. He could mark her as his own - it would only take one bite down on that creamy skin of hers and she would be utterly lost in lust. She would crave him; _beg _him to be inside her _now_. He knew that was a fairytale, something only he yearned for. He felt his hands slowly lower her to set her on her feet, and the beast inside him shrieked in outrage. She was unsteady, clutching handfuls of his shirt as her thighs pressed together unconsciously - earning a crooked smirk from the dark haired 'slayer.

"W-What happened here?"

Ofcourse, it was inevitable that she would ask. He paused. He cared little for what she had to say on this whole matter - it was in his nature, a part of him that he could not control _because of her._.. His better half wanted to make something up, say he'd slain unknown mages who threatened the city, that he was a hero and yes, he most definitely deserved some pussy as a reward!

No, he shouldn't. He didn't care... So why did he feel the need to bullshit?

"C'mon fairy, you're a clever girl - tell me, what do _you_ think happened here?" Ah, answering a question with a question, he mentally patted himself on the back. It would buy him some time to wade through the utter despair pounding in his temples, at least. He was notorious for not giving a single shit about what anyone thought about him, whether it be good or bad. And he cared sufficiently less in his current state... But those doe eyes blinking up at him, still half-clouded and oh so innocent began invoking something inside him he didn't like one fucking bit. It was unusual - this feeling. The muscle in his chest was tightening in ways that made it harder for him to breathe, made his spine straighten and his stomach tighten.

"I don't..." She stopped, her eyes flickering down to observe the scene around her. The silence rung through his ears, louder than any scream he'd ever torn from someone's throat. The disgust those big eyes held when she finally met gazes with him made him sick. "How could you..?" Her voice a cold, accusing whisper. He'd never heard her sound anything but timid, meek and _adorable_. This woman, who'd transformed in an instant before him was not the same girl who he'd been manipulating moments before. Her stare was as hard as his heart. Her hands fisted tighter in his bloodstained shirt, the now crusted liquid falling in flakes. "Do... Do you even know their name? Do you? That was someone's child, you mons-!"

A snarl bubbled from his throat and in a swift movement, pinned her arms above her head. Her resolve faltered for a split second before it was masked by pure fury on her features. Those slim eyebrows furrowing tight into her brow, her mouth a set line. She stared him dead in the eyes, smoldering red met hazel brown. "Familiar, huh?" She whispered darkly. His hand squeezed her wrists together more tightly, eliciting a hiss from the slim mage. "You always did have a knack for pinning me to trees against my will."

All the rage he'd been bottling up for _her fucking sake_ promptly shattered into a million tiny little pieces. His lips curled in distaste and his fangs glinted maliciously in the moonlight as his signature _bastard_ sneer took to the stage. She had no clue, did she? The bitch just didn't realize that he was putting himself out of harm's way for her sake! So he wouldn't lose himself in his slumber and hunt her down - because that's what would inevitably happen. Gajeel was not a gambler, but he'd put good money on it. The beast within him had taking a liking to her scent; even now, in their moment of white-hot rage, her natural perfume was intoxicating and blinding him to all human thought. He couldn't imagine what he'd do to her against _his_ will, never mind hers. He glanced down at her trembling knees as they knocked together, much to her displeasure. A dark chuckle found its way from his throat. _All bark and no bite._

"And what, is so funny?"

"You just don't get it, do you?"

She opened her mouth to snap a haughty remark as his free hand came to hold her jaw in place. All that was good was slowing dying inside him, and he held desperately onto his sanity by a thin, slippery line. He studied her in her moment of passion; her skin was like porcelain, smooth and soft. Flushed with anger and lust. Her hair as blue as the sky when the sun was at its most glorious was strewn about her head in that tell-tale bandana, framing those round, pretty eyes that held such boundless knowledge. They twinkled when she was onto something _juicy_ in one of her books, and he marveled their beauty as they were shrouded in a cloud of something positively naughty when she'd been coiled around him... He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Gajeel knew himself that he was irrevocably hers to use, abuse and sacrifice as she pleased. She could fuck him and throw him to the wolves, and he'd die - _no, he wouldn't_ - he reminded himself. He'd kill every fucker that stood in his way and shove his blue haired maiden into bed and show her exactly why he wasn't dog-food. "Hn." He smirked, meeting glares with her, the studs in his tongue clinking quietly as he ran it along his teeth, "If you think I get my kicks out of killing people, you're probably right." The horror that flashed across her face did not go amiss, and he fed off of it, leaning in closer, his breath surprisingly cold. "You don't know jack shit about me,"

"You're not a killer!"

"That's where you're wrong, love." He sneered, followed by a hollow _drip_ falling from the foliage and into a murky puddle of red.

She was silent for a moment, chewing on her lip until a microdot of blood welled up on it, and he watched, fascinated, as her mouth opened to clean off the offending fluid. The hand holding her jaw tightened, and she gasped. His mind was doing somersaults as he leaned in close to swipe the exquisite taste from her candy pink bow lips. The drake within purred in satisfaction, applauding the taste of its chosen female.

"L-Lucy was... was telling me about how Natsu... Had problems with his nature."

Gajeels breath hitched. His face still pressed close to hers.

"So I read up on it." _Figures, _he mentally scowled. "If-If a male dragon were to ignore his... his..."

"His what, girly?" He murmured darkly against her, his lips almost casually ghosting over hers with every syllable.

She gulped, "His mating instincts." Levy paused to see his face falter slightly, and her chest swelled with an odd sense of pride. She pressed on - "He would be driven to an uncontrollable bloodlust until.. until," She gestured between them with a quick flick of her eyes. He seized his hold of her and stepped back a few paces. Oh _ofcourse_ she'd read up on it, being bookworm of the year and all. His chest was growing tighter, his skin was hot and flushed and he could barely control the urge to pull her against him and screw her senseless. A hand through his hair, eyes screwed closed, teeth pressing together. She idly rubbed the red marks that were surfacing on her wrists and tried to collect her bearings. She'd never known someone to look so _tormented_. Every movement he made was unpredictable; every word he spoke was laced with nothing short of pure evil. This wasn't Gajeel she was dealing with, and deep down, _way, way deep down_... It excited her.

"And..." He ground out, breathing heavy through his nose - "What is a little girl like you going to do to stop me, huh?"

She didn't miss a beat, her hands flying to the vibrantly coloured fabric covering her upper half, pulling it over her head painstakingly slow. The shadow of the canopies above cast intricate shadows across the length of her milky skin, and he felt his mouth go dry. She dropped said clothing and sucked in a deep breath before locking gazes with him. Her eyes were dark against the pale of her sky kissed hair, and the silence beat through Gajeels ears like a drum. Her brave face wasn't going to last forever, and she knew it. He looked positively maniac as her flesh was uncovered, the fire behind his eyes burned tattered holes into her very being and she held back the onslaught of shivers that threatened to overcome her.

He ground his teeth and tore his gaze away from her, "What, this isn't what you want?" She demanded, her knees were weak and a steady blush was peppering her exposed skin. She took a step forward, then another. Her confidence slowly but surely hit its peak as she grabbed the cloth of his shirt and spun him to face her; taking his hand, looping it around her and pressing it to the small of her back. She pushed herself up against him, the flats of her hands smoothing over the hard planes of his chest, almost catching her fingers over a two tiny bumps on each of his nipples. _More piercings huh?  
><em>His heartbeat was thundering so hard she gave herself a sly, delighted smirk. She knew she was in danger; knew that he could snap at any moment and take her without remorse, but the power of control coursing through her made her press onwards to slowly reach behind her to grasp the clasp of her bra-

"Don't." A deep croak came from above her, and she looked to his face. His studded brow was creased and his eyes were cast to the stained grass beneath their feet. One hand slowly reached up to tilt her head to the side, his touch but a whisper as he leaned down, one arm pushing her flush against him again. She felt the heat rekindle between her thighs once more and something bitterly sharp scrape against the shell of her ear. "Unless you want to be in for one hell of a ride, fairy."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and pushed herself up onto his tip-toes, one hand fisting _tightly_ in his mass of midnight hair, to press it to her pulse point.

"The mighty black steel Gajeel considering someone's feelings? I'm touched." A hand behind her head, one almost too-tightly wound around her back. She barely made out a '_You will be'_ before something that resembled two tiny, ice-cold blades puncture the skin of her neck. A shooting pain that lasted all but a second overpowered her senses, but was quickly doused by the heaviest surge of pleasure she'd ever experienced. Levy threw her head back with a guttural moan, a noise she would've never imagined she could make – but it was all blurred out by the profound pounding of her heart in her ears.

_Fuckherfuckher! _His soul was crying to him, making his temples ache and his groin tighten. The venom had already been administrated to her bloodstream, and he managed to catch himself before he bled her dry, hastily his teeth were pulled from her neck. She was panting like a bitch in heat, quivering and moaning softly. He couldn't take it anymore; his finger transformed into a small knife and made short work of her bra.

"Oh-!"

His mouth smothered hers, guiding her in small steps towards the cascading tendrils of the willow tree to spin her around and press her face against the bark of the tree, her hands clawing at the bark. His hands greedily grabbed a handful of her arse each, and pressed himself against it roughly. She could feel the length of him through their clothes, and she gaped in surprise. Gajeel used his height to his advantage and leaned over the top of her, his mouth above her ear.

"Ready, bookworm?"

Two muffled cries of protest from the bushes were lost upon her, and she breathed out a _yes_.

* * *

><p>Alright, alright. I should stop with the cliffhangers already, i'm sorry!<br>I was going to post a full lemon, but writers block got to me. If enough people review asking for a third chapter with some dark smut, i'll put my brain into gear and write one for you guys. If not, this is this finished. :-)


	3. xox

AN: Well, here you go guys! Lemon ahoy! Short chapters are short – this didn't take me long to write at all, I just thought I'd give you guys something to tie up all those loose ends.

**Rated M for a reason.**

**Maiden.**

* * *

><p>Well, they'd really messed up this time.<p>

The once familiar cold burn of iron restraints circling his wrists, feet and his mouth were not a welcome sensation. The memory of being crucified to a tree with said binds made him itch and ache to remove them, and to his displeasure all of his attempts had been in vain. His body was coiled into a half sitting position with his teammates head lolled unconsciously onto his lap. The brush that surrounded them was thick; its twining branches were littered with bright blue berries and black, protective thorns that promised needle-like pricks and stabs to anyone who dared tried to pick from its depths. He winced at the irony of it all, breathing in heavily through his nose. Fighting off the first wave of drowsiness had been a challenge, he didn't know how, or why he'd become so nauseated after they'd been dumped in a bound heap... But as he felt the edges of his vision blurring into black, and everything in-between's contrast being turned up to its maximum potential, round two was simply too strong for him to douse with willpower alone. The faint cries of his female companion were lost on him, his breathing become even and slow as Jet's eyes sunk to a close.

Beyond the chamber that nature had created, which he had manipulated to its best potential – Gajeels smirk had tugged upwards as he slowly slid her pants and panties off of her in one aching slow movement. Ofcourse her teammates were in no danger, the Maiden berry was notorious for its attractive blue skin, and it's sickly sweet flesh. Its juices were potent in potions that alchemists and medic-based mages would strive to collect the fruit by the batch; they cured the sick, sped up healing processes and was most commonly found helping to replenish the blood when a particularly horrific injury occurred. However, the great, curved, black thorns that guarded its precious little berry would harbour some nasty side effects if they managed to prick the skin. A nasty toxin that, if a cure was not administrated within a select few hours (which, ironically enough, was the Maiden berry used in an intricate salve) could – nay, _would_ – guarantee paralysis. Permanently. The thorns would give off a warning scent that only the beasts of the forest could detect with their incredible sense of smell and being exposed to the aroma for a time would cause drowsiness and knock the dweller unconscious.

They were safe, he reprimanded himself. Fuck knows what his pretty little mate would do if he'd went and _unfortunately_ turned her guard-dogs into vegetables. He grinned at the prospect.

A throaty whine from Levy snapped him out of his thoughts; to glance down at the soft curve of her spine, leading down to the tightest rear he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. She'd stepped out of her garments, her legs unconsciously parted. Her cheek was hot against the tree, her nails clawed tightly into its rough bark, the wisps of cool wind ran icy butterfly kisses along her inner thighs, and in her haze she made out the rustle of cloth and a slow _ziiiiiip_ of his pants being undone. She couldn't quite grasp how she hadn't fainted from embarrassment at this point, what with her bottom curved up to meet his groin like some _animal_ in season.

Which, she supposed they were.

The hard of his now bare torso muscles brushed against the smooth of her back. She could make out each cold ball atop of his multiple piercings at that moment, and something _hot_ rubbed between her cheeks. She exhaled breathlessly, pushing herself back to cause a delightful friction in her most private of places. It elicited a low growl from the Dragon behind her.

"Eager, aren't we?" His dark, velvet voice melted into her mind.

She opened her mouth to protest, _no! _She wasn't – she wasn't some slut who'd just do this with anyone – Her inner turmoil was cut short as a calloused hand cupped one of her breasts almost too roughly, pinching and rolling the sensitive nipple until a long moan rolled from the back of her throat, off of her tongue and prickled his libido. A hand had taken upon holding one of her hips, and he admired the perspiration gathering in small droplets upon her spine. The natural mating venom had started to take hold, spiralling all emotion into a hole of nothingness, to be replaced with pure, uncut lust. It couldn't harm her, per se – he'd never damage something which was his – but it would drive her _wild_. His hand dragged from her breast; along her flat, heaving stomach, to run a single digit through her wetness. Her mouth formed a tiny 'o' as he began rubbing small circles on that bundle of nerves beneath her folds. She jerked violently as he hit somewhere particularly delicious, and his grin stretched to that of a Cheshire cat. Ever the innocent, Levy couldn't believe what she was allowing someone else to do to her. She'd never touched _herself_ never mind the rogue, rugged 'slayer with a taste for blood and women pleasuring whorish moans from her tiny lungs.  
>That being said, he couldn't stop, he <em>couldn't<em>. She'd crumble into a pathetic heap and _beg_ him to finish her off.

He quickened his ministrations, marvelling at how his fingers could make her moan softly as he did _this_, how they could make her scream if he did _that_. He could keep his lithe fairy quivering in ecstasy for the rest of the night if he so wished, but he couldn't take the dull ache between his legs any longer. His hand slipped away, almost dipping into her as it made its route to hold himself to her opening.

"Breathe in tight," He purred. She could feel the dirty grin on his face as he propped her entrance open. "This is going to hurt."

She felt the thick of him expanding her from the inside, surprise tugged at her mind as she felt the tiny, cold knobs of piercings lining the top of him as he sunk to his hilt. The stars that burst behind her closed eyes were nothing in comparison to the hard tearing of something precious deep inside her, and she cried out in protest. Her eyes watered and her nose stung. He hissed low, under his breath. She was fucking _tight_,and he duly noted the slow droplets of fresh blood that trickled down her thighs. He knew he was _much_ bigger than her in size – knew he should've been a little bit gentler, eased his way into her with caring words and praises. Told her how he loved her, how beautiful she was, how _no, no, it'll only smart for a second._

But did he look like a fucking pansy?

So Gajeel offered what comfort he could; reached around again, and began stroking that miniscule pink nub nestled within her snatch, as he eased himself partially out of her – the friction of her walls clamping down on him mercilessly. Clenching his teeth together painfully, he tweaked her roughly with her with his index and thumb, and she positively squealed, the dip in her back deepening and he took the opportunity to slam back into her. It didn't take him long to get into a routine: wetting his fingers with her tongue, fondling wanton cries from her tiny frame, driving in and out of her relentlessly. The blood had stopped flowing, but slickened his path into her moist haven. Levy felt herself relaxing around the large appendage as it bumped into something that shook her knees and a bolt of electricity struck through her lower belly. Over, and over and over until she didn't notice his hand slide back up to grasp her hips again, nails digging in causing crescent moon cuts that threatened to bleed out under the pads of his fingers.

"Oh – Oh! G-Gajeel!"

Euphoria was slowly seeping into every muscle in her body, made her sore higher and higher, threatening to spill out all over her sweat-drenched body and take a nose-dive into the abyss. His name echoing through his ears sent him into something akin to frenzy. One of his hands tucked under her thigh to lift it up higher gave him better access to her molten heat, and his picked up the pace until he couldn't think straight. Her walls were tightening around him, corkscrewing with each _in _and _out_, the heat of their conjoined bodies was turned up to full-belt and she came crashing down around him like a lava avalanche.

Levy screamed out in release, her peak hitting new heights as he continued his assault on her senses, drowning her in something toxic and addictive. She bucked against him frantically, riding out the waves of his ministrations; and in her state felt him lean over her again to suckle tenderly on the swollen puncture wounds on the slope of her neck. His pace became unbridled, and she cried out breathlessly as something hot shot deep within her, quenching her aching thirst for something new to her. His pumping slowed dramatically, and he growled low her in her ear as she mewled against the ancient tree.

They tired, and she felt her leg being lowered back to the sodden earth, quaking like she'd never stood without his support. He was breathing heavily, ghosting his fingers over the sores he'd left in his wake along her hips and arse. Who would've thought that the lesser female of the Guild would be such... Such a dirty bitch? His grin widened as her choked gasps for air sung through his ears, and, unabashed, pulled from the soft haven of her pussy. The creamy elixir of their fucking pooling and sliding down her thighs.

She was pulled to stand with her back to his chest, and found herself being covered up by a shirt that was not her own. It was soft, it slid past her navel and fell to her mid-thigh. A hand came over her shoulder and into view, pointing towards a thatch of shrubs not far off.

"Your pets are in there, fairy."

"Wha –" _Pant, pant._ "What have you done to them?" _Pant._

He chuckled darkly, and clicked his fingers. There, the bounds were un-done; she just had to go retrieve them. Surely she'd be smart enough to realise not to be tempted by the Maiden berry that flourished beneath.

"Nothing, _yet._"

Despite her legs feeling newborn, she turned to find her clothes sodden in blood. The object of her affection, shirtless and sauntering towards the city of Magnolia, a hand casually tossed up in parting. She couldn't find the right words to say to him, couldn't bring herself to be angry. She'd realised one thing during their... Intercourse, and that she was undeniably, irrevocably his. And his alone. She was arse over elbow in love with the bastard. He stopped; turned so one crimson eye twinkled naughtily at her.

"And remember, you're fucking _mine._"

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Shortest lemon ever. sorry if it's lacking, i'm just a little bit ill and felt like throwing something onto the end asap. I've got other things i'd like to start writing y'see!<p>

Mucho love for my reviewers!


End file.
